What Tomorrow Brings
by Southern Rose
Summary: After graduation, Hermione has no clue what to do! Maybe with some help from a certain someone she'll find out.
1. Prologue

                   **What Tomorrow Brings   **

Disclaimer: I have no claim on Harry Potter, only the plot of this story. Reviews will be much appreciated and taken into consideration, but if you find something negative(and there is a good chance of there being something negative! : ) please say it in a positive manner, there is no need to be rude.  I hope you enjoy it!

**Prologue**

The wizarding world was a changed one. Voldemort was gone, thanks to three brave teenagers and a handful of professors at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Cornelius Fudge was no longer Minister of Magic and had not been since it was revealed to the public his blatant and fatal lack of acknowledgment of the Dark Lord's return. Arthur Weasley had been given the position as Albus Dumbledore refused it. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley with assistance from countless others, especially Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Dumbledore, and Arthur Weasley, defeated Voldemort in their 7th year of school. Harry himself inflicted the final blow to the evil wizard. With the fall of their Lord, many Death Eaters surrendered or died, by their own hands or as a result of the fighting; but some managed to escape. The absence of such a profound evil, however, made that loss a slight one. The trio, Harry, Ron, and Hermione, graduated with the load upon their shoulders lightened considerably. 

The three graduates, nicknamed the Dream Team by their classmates, were told by the Minister of Magic(and his wife) that they were to take some time off and have some fun and get their thoughts on their future together before making any decisions. Harry and Ron, whose Quidditch skills grew substantially as his fear of the crowd lessened, were offered positions on England's Quidditch team and Hermione decided to take a year off, surprisingly. Our story picks up two months after their graduation.

        Author's Note: Yes, this is short, but I will try to make the  other chapters longer. But please review and tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is welcome!!


	2. New Beginnings

**What Tomorrow Brings**

Disclaimer: I do not have any claim on the Harry Potter franchise other than this plot. Thanks for reading!

**Chapter One**

**Two Months After Graduation**

Outside of Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, a pretty girl about 18 or 19 years old sat at a table covered in parchment and books. Surprisingly, she did not look bored or unhappy as one would expect someone to be when having to research or study. She sat there looking in books and occasionally making notes on sheets of parchment when she was interrupted by two young men, one tall with shockingly bright red hair and sparkling green eyes and the other a few inches shorter with jet-black hair and vibrant green eyes. The red haired man spoke first. "Cripes Hermione!" he exclaimed loudly, "we're not even in school anymore and you still spend half your time with your nose stuck in books!" The girl closed the book she was reading and looked up at the two, "Well, its so wonderful to see you too, Ronald." She said with a teasing grin.  "Aw, come on Mione," Harry Potter said, "you know I've missed you." "I've missed you both too" she said standing up to hug them both. " How was the training camp?" she asked. Harry and Ron had been training with England's Quidditch team. "It was torture!" the two men said in unison. "I thought Wood was bad," Harry said, "but now I know better. Wood was a saint compared to these guys." "Yeah," Ron chimed in, " I thought that the Ministry and Dad making us take some time off before deciding what to do would be fun. I don't know if Auror training would have been this bad!" "You two!" Hermione laughed. "So, what have you been doing these past couple of weeks?" Harry asked. "I've been spending a lot of time with Ginny and Susan who by the way  missed you two like crazy, and I've been working on this project." She answered. "What is this mystery project by the way?" Ron asked her. "I'm not quite ready to tell  yet." She said, "But you two really need to head on back to the Burrow, Ginny and Molly will kill both of you if you aren't there early for dinner so they can catch up." " You are coming to dinner tonight, aren't you Mione?" Harry asked. "Yes, but I've got some shopping I need to get done so I'll be by later." She told them, "Oh Ron, is Susan coming?" He nodded and Hermione continued, "I swear, if I had to hear one more time about how they missed their boyfriends I was going to put a silencing charm on both of them!" she said laughing. " So, go already! I'll be there tonight and maybe we'll get to spend some "Dream Team" time together." "Ok, bye Mione" the two boys chorused and then apparated away to the Burrow where they were no doubt met by three very happy females.

Hermione packed up her books, parchments, and quills and headed towards Flourish and Blotts. She had not made it very far before someone crashed into her and knocked her to the ground. "Hey watch it!" she said angrily as she looked up into the face of her assailant. Once she caught the face of who she had been run over by her scowl turned into a frown, "George Weasley! What are you doing here? I thought you would be at your shop or the Burrow." The co-owner of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes smiled sheepishly at her and said, " I was going to Flourish and Blotts to get some books I ordered to get some new info for some new products and kinda wasn't watching where I was going. Hey, how did you know I was George? Even Mum can't tell us apart!" She smiled and just said, "I have my ways. But I was headed to the bookstore too and then I was going to The Burrow for dinner. Are you going over there tonight too?" "Yeah," he replied, "so, do you wanna hang out together for a while and then head over there when we're done?" "That sounds great." she said. She smiled up at him and George was suddenly struck by how extremely pretty she had turned out to be.****


End file.
